When In The Dark
by Anime Wuver
Summary: This is going to be one of those stories with Tom mentoring/raising Harry. It is not intended for slash. This story begins with Tom in the diary, Lucius giving the Diary to Ginny, Ginny writing to Tom, and finally with Tom coming out and sees Harry. The rest is history. Please no flaming. I hope you like this story. K for now but if I need to change the rating, I will. I promise.
1. Prologue Part One Of Two

Prologue

I was in the darkness, no light of any kind, no people in sight. No scent, no sight, no feeling. No nothing...

Until the light turns grey. I looked, or if I had a body I would look, up and saw elegant writing written into the darkness. If I'm not mistaken... that's _my_ writing. Why is it there if I am here? How do I reply?

The words were: 'Hello Tom Riddle. How do you feel?' My words appeared with a lot of effort since thinking them would not make them appear on the... whatever that was.

'Where am I?'

'In a diary. This is a page. I have given you memories to lead you, should you leave the confines of this book.'

Ah, yes. The memories. 'How do I leave this book?'

'Do not be so eager to get out. It is imperative you stay in there for a while. The way out is a secret.'

'Who are you? I am Tom Riddle.'

'I also am Tom Riddle. You are nothing but a horcrux.'

'So we are one in the same?'

'Wrong, I am better than you. You are a piece of my soul. I am Lord Voldemort.' Impossible. **I** am Lord Voldemort. My followers have already begun to call me that. I said nothing for a while and he closed the book, after writing a farewell. 'Stay whole. If you get out, you are to continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work of exterminating the Mudbloods. I need not tell you what a Mudblood is do I?' With that the grey went back to the never ending darkness, I was once again... alone.*

* * *

I was holding my diary and was waiting for Lucius to come in. I was going to give this to him to keep safe. I needed to out and make more. He seemed to be the most faithful for this one right now, Bella had already got the cup. I heard the door open and looked up to see the blonde man come in. I put the book on the table and he stared at it before bowing to me.

"My Lord." He sat down when bidden to do so and I stared at him.

"Lucius. How are you my friend?" It was better to let someone believe there was friendship, especially a Malfoy, lest they think they are being treated like a house elf. Something a Malfoy wouldn't stand for, not that they could do anything about it. At least when coming from me.

"I am well My Lord."

"And your Father? Abraxas?"

"My Father is not doing so well. He's got dragon pox." He looked away.

"Ah, tell him the Dark Lord sends his regards. Are you wondering why I have called you here today? At this particular hour?" I had looked into his mind, knowing that was exactly what was going through his mind... and a complaint that he should be at home right now caring for his new wife and baby. I'd actually held Draco as a two day old. He was small.

"Your Lordship can take as long as he wants to explain why."

"I have called you here for this little book. It is not of your concern what it is exactly. All you have to do is _keep it safe_. Do that and we will have no problems. However, if _you do not keep it safe_ your Father having dragon pox will be the least of your concerns. Am I clear?" He had paled at the threat, knowing it was not empty. He nodded before mentally shaking himself and replying.

"Yes My Lord, very clear."

"Then come take it." I picked it up again and he paled even more at having to approach me. It was gratifying to watch my followers squirm under such duress. When he didn't move I spoke to him again. His mind was racing with the 'what ifs' I could do to him if he touched something that was in my own hands. "Why Lucius, don't tell me you're afraid." I smiled at him, one that just scared him more. He slowly stood up and approached me with caution. My smile widened when he was near me and the book, my diary. My first Horcrux. He held out his hand. Fool! As if I would hand something over, you shall take it. "What are you waiting for? Take it." I felt him mentally cringe before he reached his hand out and toward the book. I quickly snatched it away. "Remember that this book is your life Lucius." I held it back out for him and he took it from me before quickly backing away.

"Yes My Lord." He bowed again.

"You're dismissed." He Apparated out of the room and back to his own house. I smiled at my success, hiding my Horcrux. I replayed what had just happened in my mind repeatedly for the laughs it caused me before Apparating myself out of the room. I had more to do than just sitting there.

* * *

*That wasn't supposed to be a lonely Tom Riddle, though he is alone but he is still Tom Riddle. I was just trying to make it dramatic. Thank you for reading.


	2. Prologue Part Two Of Two

(Lucius POV)

Today we were going to Diagon Alley to buy Draco's things for school. I was packing a few things I was going to sell to Borgin and Burkes and was putting away everything I thought that would be undesirable to be found by the Ministry.

My hands fell upon a leather book that had dust on it. I looked at it, trying to remember what this book was but couldn't come up with anything. I lifted the book up to look at it closer and flipped the book open to look through the pages to find the book was empty of any words. No writing, no nothing. I closed it again and dusted it off to find a name on it. T. M. Riddle. The edges were covered by gold corners. Whoever this T. M. Riddle is must have been rich to have something like this. It couldn't be a Muggle thing could it?

A memory came to my mind of being given the diary by The Dark Lord. Maybe it was. Maybe this was a stolen good from an unsuspecting Muggle who had the misfortune of being the Dark Lord's next victim. Well I still didn't want it to be found in my house. So I put it in my pocket. I closed the box and put the list of the other items that weren't so easily moved into my pocket.

I had flooed Draco and myself to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get his things for school. First our stop would be at Borgin And Burkes. Draco was window shopping. I'd told him I was getting him a broom last night and he seemed eager enough.

Draco entered ahead of me, still eager. I walked in to see him touching something and I used my cane to smack where his hand had been. He'd moved it from there before it'd been struck. He looked at me worried. "Don't _touch_ anything Draco."

"Yes Father." We entered and I walked to the desk and rang the bell. I turned to Draco as he put down the box I'd given him. The same on as I had packed.

"Touch _nothing,_ Draco." I reminded him as he went to go look at everything.

"I thought you were going buy me a present!"

"I said I would buy you a racing broom." I drummed my fingers on the desk. It doesn't usually take this long.

"Whats the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Here we go, a tantrum was on the way. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's _famous_ … famous for having a stupid _scar_ on his forehead…. everyone thinks he's so _smart_ , wonderful _Potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_ –"If I didn't stop him now it was going to escalate into something worse.

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already." I gave him a quelling, look I always did at his tantrums. He knew the punishment for such acts but as a preteen, these tantrums of his were just beginning. Every teenager has these awful mood swings, and once on course, that were hard to stop unless forced to end. "I would remind you that it is not _prudent_ to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear. Ah, Mr. Borgin."

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again. Delighted – and young Master Malfoy, too – charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced–"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling."

"Selling?"

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids." I pulled out my roll of parchment and unravelled it for him to read. "I have a few items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…." Borgin read the paper before speaking.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?" How dare he?

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act – no doubt that Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it _appear–"_

"I understand, sir, of course. Let me see..."

"Can I have _that_?" Draco. I turned around to see what he was talking about while Borgin walked over to Draco. He could at least try to make himself less greedy than he actually is.

"Ah, the Hand Of Glory! Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin." Idiot.

"No offense, sir, no offense meant–"

"Though if his grades don't pick up that may indeed be all he is fit for–"

"It's not my fault. The teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger–"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam."

"It's the same all over. Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere–"

"Not with me."

"No, sir, nor with me, sir."

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list. I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today." I finally got down to the more important business with Borgin but I was aware that Draco was still browsing despite my orders.

"You can keep the box." I saw Draco reaching his hand to touch a cabinet and reached my cane over to the exact spot he was aiming for. " _What_ did I say?"

"Touch _nothing_."

"Exactly."

"Sorry Father." He didn't even look it. But that would have to do for now, at least until we got home. I turned to Borgin.

"Done." We'd finally come to a price I was okay with anyway. I turned back to Draco. "Come, Draco. We're going. Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

"It's always a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Malfoy. Good day to you as well."

We were in Flourish and Blotts now, having only to buy books this year. I was talking to an old friend of mine, Avery, as Draco went inside. I finished the conversation to go inside and keep Draco out of trouble. However, he was already in trouble.

"Oh, look Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." I put my hand on his shoulder to silence him. His shoulders slagged slightly before standing beside me.

"Now, now Draco. Play nicely. Ah, Mr. Potter." This kid was the one who killed the Dark Lord? "Lucius Malfoy." I held out my hand for him to shake and he did. "At last we meet. Forgive me." I pulled him closer to me and yes, this was the boy who killed the Dark Lord. He had the lightning scar on his forehead. "You're scar is legend. As of course the wizard who gave it you."

"Voldemort killed my parents." He says the Dark Lord's name? He pulled away from me to stand with his friends. "He was nothing more than a murderer." I take it back, Draco and the Weasleys are not the only stupid children. Harry Potter is also a stupid child.

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

"You must be Ms. Granger." I looked at Draco for confirmation and he nodded before looking at the ground of the staircase he'd moved to. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents. Muggles aren't they?" I noticed another of Potter's friends. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expression, tatty second hand book." I picked up the book, my other hand going for the book in my robes. "You must be the Weasleys."

"Children, it's crowded in here, let's go outside." I turned to look at Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. I hear the Ministry is conducting more raids lately. I was wondering if they paid you well for overtime but I can guess that I was wrong." I would help him out a bit, we had an acquaintance. I disliked the man but the best course of action for looks was to help out the man who was the least likely to be a Death Eater. I put the book inside the second hand book before dropping it into the Weasley girl's cauldron before nodding at Mr. Weasley. Draco was staring at me incredulously but he was not important right now. "I'll see you at work." I turned to leave. "Come Draco."

He staid behind for a minute before following after me, running to catch up. "What about my books?"

"What about your broom? Mr. Weasley was right, right now it's crowded. You still need to pick out your broom.

 **The next chapter is the beginning of the Diary and Ginny.**


	3. Face To Face

When Ginny got home, she didn't expect anything strange in her books. She tried to stay away from Harry as much as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like Harry, but that Harry, when she saw him, she didn't know what to think or how to act. Her parents had always told her of how first impressions were always important… her first impression had been ruined by her brothers.

So Ginny was in her room, digging through the books that Harry, HARRY, gave her instead of the books she was supposed to get. Second handed books. She opened her A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch to see a smaller book fall out. She stared at it for a minute in surprise. Then she picked it up and studied it.

She picked up the book to take a closer look The edges were covered by gold corners and the rest of the book was bumpy black leather. She found letters etched into the back of the book that said: T. M. R. 'Who's T. M. R?' she asked herself. She flipped the book open to look through the pages to find the book was empty of any words. No writing, no drawings, no calculations, no sign at all that it had _ever_ been used.

She grabbed her ink pot and quill before getting on her floor, keeping the book open to the first page and dipped her quill in the ink. She put the quill near the book and tried to think of something to write. 'The first page should be used to say who it belongs to, like all books.' She decided before putting her quill to the page.

'August 12 2002

This Diary Belongs To Ginny Weasley' She turned the page before she heard her door open and she closed the book quickly. She looked behind her and saw Fred.

"Supper's ready Ginny." He called before going downstairs. She picked up the book and put it under her pillow. She closed the ink pot and put her quill and ink away before going downstairs to eat with her family. Hopefully she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Harry this time.

In the first time in centuries- years. Though that writing wasn't at all like it was supposed to be, it wasn't _my_ handwriting. Had someone _dared_ to steal from Lord Voldemort? From me? Though was this not good? He'd abandoned me.

Not that I missed him but it was better than nothing. Silence. Darkness. Now I had this… Ginny to talk to. How old was Ginny, what did she look like, how did she acquire this book? I would have to wait for the next time to talk to her… if there was a next time.

It was the next week when Ginny remembered the book. She'd been reading her books, interested in what she might learn this year at Hogwarts. It all seemed fascinating, especially the Light spell. I could read in the dark or the unlocking charm, even if Fred and George taught her how to use a pin to unlock a door.

After reading another chapter she got bored and a thought came to her. Her diary. She got up, took her quill and ink and put them on the ground before getting the book. She laid it open to the second page and dipped her quill in her ink pot.

What should her first entry be about? Harry? Hogwarts? She should write something. She put her quill to the paper.

'August 20 2002 Tuesday' She moved her quill below those words to begin writing.

'Today is Tuesday and I've decided the first thing I'm going to tell you about Diary is that I'm going to Hogwarts after this month. I'm so excited because all of my siblings have already started and I'm the youngest in my family. I already know about Charms, Transfiguration, and History Of Magic. I wonder what other classes there are. I've bought my books, wand, robes, and ingredients. I've already started reading my books and their interesting already. I wonder who the teachers are.' Ginny stopped writing to think of something else to write. Her second paragraph would be about Harry Potter. What should she write about Harry? She looked down to see what she wrote had changed into different words entirely, things she couldn't write or know.

'Hello Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle.' She stared at it. She didn't write that. Those words had written themselves. She slammed the book closed. Books don't write back! It had to be Dark magic.

She would tell her Dad. He would know what to do. But didn't _magical_ diaries have the ability to talk back? For therapy reasons? There was a spell for making papers talk back to each other. Fred and George had considered using it for a test once, though Percy had gotten onto them for it. She didn't know what to think, she'd need to think about this.


	4. Face To Face Again

I scared her off. Perhaps she was a Hufflepuff. She did say she was going to Hogwarts. Did she give me a last name? I looked through what she had written me to find that she had indeed given me a last name. Weasley. If I remember correctly Weasleys are blood traitors, or at least in Gryffindor because of their thick skulls. Maybe she would also be in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. Either way she's not getting into the best house. She doesn't have the skills.

All I had was what she'd wrote. She didn't know all the subjects and she's the youngest in her family. It was 2002. If she has a month before Hogwarts starts then it must be August? August 2002. That was all the important information I'd gotten from that paragraph she'd written. Though she was 11 if she's just starting.

I smirked, or would have if I had a body, when the light showed up again. Who is it this time? There was a pause as they prepared to write. I waited, eager to see Ginny again.

'Hello? Are you there?' Of course I am.

'Yes, I'm still here.'

'Sorry but you scared me. How can you talk back?' Hm. I need to be careful. I know what I am but she doesn't need to know. She'd be scared off.

'I don't know. All I know is that my maker told me I could help people. Then I was put on a shelf and left there. I suppose you are the one who bought me?' My alibi. That way when I have the power, I can come clean. Or at least as much as I'm willing to.

'I didn't buy you, someone put you in a Transfiguration book. I've decided that I'm going to keep you. My name if Ginny Weasley. What's yours?' Foolish girl, I've already told you.

'My name is Tom Riddle.' … Did she just say she's decided to keep me?

'Did you have anyone who spoke to you before me?'

'No. It's been quite lonely but I've got used to the feeling.' That should get something out of her.

'I'm so sorry Tom, I promise you won't be lonely anymore.'

'My maker promised the same thing and that didn't work out.'

'I'll talk to you every day, and the plus side is that we got to meet.' She sounded sincere.

'Do you promise?' I was a book, I couldn't return any emotions, only hope they take what I wrote in the right way.

'I promise Tom, I'll talk to you every day.' I took that to make it a vow, feeling magic fill me. I was given only the amount of magic to help me get out of the diary, no actual magic to actually get out of the book. If it had been anyone but me that did this to me, I would make my way out of this book and curse them until their begging for mercy and finally put them out of their misery. I found words appearing again and watched them write themselves out. 'Tom? I'm happy to have a friend, and I can't wait to be your friend.' I felt… a bit stronger I suppose… when she wrote that. That she was happy. Emotions. I need her emotions to get out.

'It makes me happy to know you are happy.' I wrote back.

'First I have to tell you that I waited a week to talk to you again. But that's the end of that. I did promise to talk to you every day.' Again she was happy, perhaps even elated. It felt good. Of course it didn't help me much. I needed much darker emotions.

'Sorry I scared you Ginny.' I just had to be nice.

'It's okay, I was just being silly. I kind of forgot I was a witch.' She was laughing.

"I disagree, you were not being silly. You were given this book without actually being told what it does.'

'Well, that is true. Guess what Tom?'

'What is it Ginny?'

'Next week I get to go to Hogwarts. I'm happy and also scared about going. What if no one likes me? What if I don't know anything they teach? What if I get sorted into Slytherin? What if I don't get sorted at all?' She was turning herself into a frantic mess.

"Ginny! Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. No one-' but mudbloods '-ever does get rejected by Hogwarts. You could learn from the books and because it is a school you should not know everything they teach otherwise it wouldn't be called a school.'

'How do you know?'

'My maker talked to me to tell me what I was made for remember? That wasn't all we talked about. He gave me 'all I need to know', or that's what he said.'

'Your maker? Is he a nice man?'

'I don't really know.' I had no other response I could give. I didn't want to change the subject. 'If they don't like you then they don't know what their missing, and I'm not just saying that. You're brilliant, you're beautiful, and you've got a brave spirit.' Especially because you decided to talk to me after I scared you like that. She seemed to be laughing. I was doing my best to be nice and she laughs! Not to mention she did insult Slytherin. 'If you get into Slytherin, I'd be surprised.'

'Thank you Tom. You don't know if I look pretty. Do you?'

'I don't, but I wasn't talking about your outer beauty.' Most girls would blush at that. They loved hearing how pretty they were, no matter what house they were in. That is one of the many things all girls have in common. No matter their age. She didn't talk for a while, even when the words disappeared from the page, but the book wasn't closed because there was still light. She was rendered speechless.

'Sorry Tom, I have to go, it's time for dinner, talk to you tomorrow.' She closed the book and it was dark again. I would have to wait until tomorrow. At least most of my questions were answered.


	5. Going To Hogwarts

I opened my diary to begin writing having dried my hands off from a few minutes ago. I was upset with mum because the only person she ever has do the dishes is me. I put the quill to the page and began to write to Tom. I remember he said his name was Tom Riddle.

'Dear Tom, my mum is so unfair! She makes me do the dishes all week and last week! Used to Fred, George, Percy, and Ron would help too. I don't even know if I did something wrong! My fingers are pruney. I'm sorry if that shows through my writing.' I waited to see if he would reply. I was delighted to see he did.

'Shall I start with Dear Ginny? Dear Ginny, while I admit that having you do the dishes for two weeks that it is likely improbable. Has she really made you do the dishes for two weeks? Does she do dishes with you?' Ginny thought about it and realized that she was exaggerating. It had only been three days.

'No, it has not been two weeks. Just three days. She does do the dishes with me.'

'Then it might not be that unfair. Perhaps she wants to spend time with her only daughter? Parents do have a tendency to pay a bit more attention to the only boy or only girl child. Does she speak with you while you do the dishes?' I was beginning to feel… guilty for what I said.

'I guess that's true.'

'I would also like to comment that you might have to do chores but at least you did not have an upbringing like my maker did.'

'What type of upbringing did your maker have?'

'… He was raised in an orphanage with no one who cared. He did not have chores but he was also just another face among many.' I frowned.

'I'm so sorry.' I picked up the book and gave it a small hug.

'Why do you apologize? It was not you.'

'Every child deserves parents. A mum and dad to love you and care for you. It's just like my dad says, how can something grow to be great if it isn't nurtured?'

'It begins to nurture itself. Every living thing has a survival instinct. An interesting fact, if I may, a tree that is overshadowed by other trees will bend and twist until it reaches room for it's own light. Did you know that?'

'No, I didn't. Where did you learn that?'

'My maker talked to me, giving me information that is needed and knowledge. To help people I would need knowledge to understand what those who write in me are talking about. Just like how I knew what 'doing the dishes' means.'

'Oh. Well then you must be a smart book. Get it?'

'As a book, I refuse to find that humorous. Though I agree it is funny.'

'Dear Tom, guess what! Tomorrow I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm so excited! I can't wait for tomorrow! I'll meet my teachers, I'll learn things, and so much more! I hope you don't mind but I'm going to take you to Hogwarts.

Harry will be in his second year and I'll be in my first. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Harry's in Gryffindor. I think it suits him very well. He did defeat the dark wizard You Know Who. Or He Who Must Not Be Named. Did your maker talk to you about him?

Though I have to go with second hand robes. People will know my family is poor. The only new things I have is the books that Harry gave me. I'm grateful for that, Harry giving me new books. Lockhart gave them to him, did you know that?' I waited, wondering how much Tom would reply to.

'Dear Ginny, I am elated you are finally going to Hogwarts. Remember what I told you earlier? I do not mind you taking me to Hogwarts. I want to hear about how your Hogwarts experience is. Since I probably will not be able to, I need to say good luck on your Sorting tomorrow. I will be surprised if you end up in Slytherin. Materials are not all that mattered. A poor child can end up being the smartest child in the whole school. That child could also end up being the smartest and most talented child in the country or the world.'

'Oh Tom, you always know what to say to make me feel better. Do you know who You Know Who is?'

'The wizard that Harry beat. You just said that. Were you making sure I was paying attention?'

'I can't tell you his real name. I can tell you that my dad calls his followers death eaters.'

'I think I might know that person. My maker referred to this same man I believe.'

'Harry beat him and what's amazing about it is that he didn't have to do anything. The Killing Curse was rebounded and killed You Know Who instead. I wish Harry would like me but I don't think he will.'

'What is this Harry like?'

'He's handsome with dark hair and green eyes with a lighting scar on his forehead. The scar is an after effect of the Killing Curse. He's brave, so brave that in his first year he defeated this wizard who wanted to take the philosophers stone on his own. He's courageous. He's smart. He's kind. He's loyal. He's just the most amazing person I've ever met. He doesn't care how poor we are. Did you know his aunt and uncle are mean to him? They abuse him! I bet if they knew how popular he was they wouldn't do that. I wonder if Harry could come live with us. We would treat him the way he deserves to be treated. Though that's one of the reasons why him being that way is so amazing! He can be kind even though the people he lives with are jerks.'

'Perseverance is a nice thing to have when in that type of situation. Do you have anything else about Harry? How is he smart? How smart is he? How does he show loyalty?'

'He would do anything to save his friends. I'm sorry Tom. I'm going to bed. I need sleep.'

'Good night Ginny.'

'Good night Tom.'

In the morning we were all up at dawn, trying to get everything ready for school. Trunks, books, clothes. We were trying to have breakfast as we did that and while we made our beds. When we were all in the car Mum looked back at the others.

"Muggles _do_ know more than we give them credit for, don't they? I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?" Dad started driving and we reached out of the yard when Dad quickly turned around, George had forgotten his fireworks. Five minutes later and we were back because Fred had forgot his broom.

I reached into my pocket for Tom… but I felt nothing. I checked the other and still nothing. I tried to remember what I did with it and realized that since I'd not wrote to Tom yesterday that I had forgotten him under my pillow!

"Dad! We need to go back! I forgot my diary!" I shrieked. He quickly pulled around. When we got home, I ran to the house and up to my room and threw my pillow and grabbed the book. I held it to my chest, promising to talk to Tom twice as long for this. I felt a shiver run up my spine at that thought and jumped back into the car.


	6. The Car And Lockhart

I opened my diary at breakfast and began to write and also trying not to stare at Harry, even if it was tempting. I had already had some bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and pumpkin juice. I had borrowed one of Colin's pens. He was a friend of mine. We'd met after the Sorting Ceremony.

'Dear Tom, I was sorted into Gryffindor! Isn't that awesome!? I'm in the same house as Harry! I wasn't even given the chance to be put in Slytherin. The instant the hat went on my head it shouted out Gryffindor. I haven't met any teachers yet but I still have today. I've read some of my books, especially the parts I can barely remember, again. I was wondering if it would be okay to talk to you at lunch, at dinner, and after my classes are over. I don't know how to write to you during them, besides I know that would be wrong. I know I promised I'd talk to you twice as much as I usually do and I will. I promise' I felt a little shiver go up my spine at that 'I will but on Saturday. I'm not going to any classes on that day. Not that I can remember anyway. Ron just got a Howler, did your maker ever get a howler? Or talk to you about them? They shout really loudly. The reason Ron, and Harry, got a Howler was because they flew a car to Hogwarts this year! Isn't that amazing?! I wish I could have been with them then I would be cool too. They banged into the Whomping Willow tree and damaged the car and the tree. Snape tried to have them expelled! Even Hermione isn't happy with them. And I just realized I'm not letting you have a word in. I'm sorry Tom.'

'Dear Ginny, I'm very proud of you for getting Sorted into Gryffindor. I told you that you would be Sorted and not into Slytherin. You usually don't meet teachers the first time you get to the castle but on the second one because you can't be expected to go to classes at night, except Astronomy of course, because you wouldn't make it to class on time the next day. I'm proud of you for being such a studious student. I'm sure you'll be the best in school not too soon with the rate you study at. If you ever want to write to me _in_ your classes you can just say you are writing down notes. I can keep your words on the paper as long as you need them you know? As a diary I am here for anything you need. They flew a car to the school? They are lucky they didn't get expelled. I have heard about Howlers and no my maker did not get Howlers. He got a lecture or two from a Professor perhaps but other than that nothing.'

'Why don't you ever talk as much as I do? I like talking but a good friendship has an even amount of listening and talking.'

'I am a book. My job is to let you talk.'

'But Tom, I'm sure you have feelings too.'

'As I have said, I am a diary.'

'No, you said you were a book.' I tried to get him going on talking but it was very hard and soon I'd have to go to class.

'A diary is a book. I am a book, my job is to be a diary. How did your night go Ginny?'

'Not good. We talked to each other last night remember? The other girls tried to take you and read you. They accused me of being a freak for wanting my book back so badly. I just don't want anyone to steal you from me. I love talking to you. Do you think I'm a freak for loving to talk to you and getting upset when they took you?'

'I do remember talking to you last night. We talked of how your family had to scramble to get ready for school and I told you that it is almost always wise to plan ahead of time and if possible to get your affairs in order before the day you have to go somewhere, especially Hogwarts. Hogwarts is one of the most amazing schools to ever be able to go to. I thought something wasn't right that night. I didn't hear from you because of that. It wasn't you. They called you a freak? They have no idea what their talking about Ginny. If you are called a freak, they wish they had the same powers that you do. They wish to be you. They envy you. I understand the longing for something that is yours. I disagree with their opinion and I am not just saying that. As a book, I understand the love of books. Otherwise I would never be opened.'

'I got you to talk longer than I did.'

'Yes. You did. However, you asked me a few questions that were open ended questions. Besides, I like you Ginny. Isn't it almost time for your classes?' I heard the bell ring and wrote quickly.

'Yes. Bye.' I closed the book before standing up and quickly making my toward Potions with Professor Snape.

(Tom POV)

I had more power now. I had made my body out of my power and had enough power to make nothing more than a chair and a desk. This was because of me using her emotions and her promises to me. She was a sweet eleven year old girl. She was a Gryffindor. I had been right though. I would have been shocked if she made it into Slytherin. I had a copy of the diary on the desk and a quill to write back. Other than that I had nothing but my memories to live through over and over again for company. Eventually it just got boring. I want out of this dumb book.

I had allowed Ginny to win that because I wanted to make her happy. It was true that I needed more negative emotions than positive emotions to get out but I didn't want her to be upset with me because then it might take her a while to write back. If she knew what I were doing she would have stopped already and reported the book. I just had to rely on her stupidity. Who in the their right mind would give the book to an eleven year old girl who went to Hogwarts with Dumbledore as Headmaster?

I stopped thinking along those lines when I saw the gray sky again. She had opened the book. I waited and she began to write, she was obviously upset, deeply upset, because I was being fed huge amounts of power.

'Dear Tom, can you believe Lockhart? He's not even teaching us proper Defense Against The Dark Arts. He's teaching us about _him!_ I mean really! He even talks down about Harry! He believes that all those things that he probably didn't do is better than defeating a dark lord who has killed _millions_ of people! I wish I could _drop_ this class! It's not even useful! The only thing he talks about is himself. I can't take a whole year of this. Why did Dumbledore even hire this man?! I thought they did background checks on the teachers they hired! I don't mean to be talking bad about Dumbledore, Dumbledore is a good man. He probably wasn't even the one who did the interview. How do teachers get assigned to this school?' She closed the book quickly before opening it again and continuing to write. She must be writing during her DADA class. He must also be a really bad teacher. 'He is scolding us for not knowing things about him, which mind you was his first quiz and he has threatened to make this quiz into a test! I just- I can't- ughhh.' I blinked. She left the book open. I should try to make her feel better. But first let me see if I can provoke her into giving me more power.

'Dumbledore, as Headmaster, would indeed be the one giving the interviews. It is his responsibility to check the background of his teachers. Maybe he made a mistake or Lockhart blackmailed him into posting him for the position.'

'Lockhart blackmail Dumbledore? Can he do that? But that's illegal!' She was scared.

'Ginny, calm down. I'm sure he didn't. You didn't let me finish my statement. Dumbledore is also probably very old. Old people tend to lose their senses and their minds. I remember my maker's grandparents once couldn't even remember they had a grandson. My maker's grandparents are younger than Dumbledore so that is saying something.'

'I'm so sorry Tom. I feel bad for your maker.' Don't be. My maker also killed his grandparents and his father.

'You know, I could teach you Defense Against The Dark Arts. Sadly, even if you accepted my offer you couldn't drop the class because it is one of the seven mandatory classes until your fifth year. Do you want to accept my offer because I can completely understand if you don't want to.'

'Ughh. I guess I'll have to deal with it. What are the other six mandatory classes?'

'Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, History Of Magic, and Charms. My maker had a great Potions professor when he was going to Hogwarts. His name was Horace Slughorn. My maker had a great relationship with him. One I wish I could have.' Again.

'Maybe you can have that type of relationship with me? What type of relationship was it? Maybe your maker told you? Did he ever tell you his name? Your maker I mean.' She's interested.

'My maker never told me his name, he was a jerk like that. He could be stubborn at points but other than that my maker was a good man. The relationship he had I cannot quite describe but it was very close. Closer than friendship that is for sure and it was closer than most students and professors. It was not, however, romantic. There was respect, lots of it.'

'Perhaps it was a father figure relationship?' Father figure? I don't think so. I would know how to describe that type of relationship. Slughorn was not a father figure. He did not meet the requirements.

'No, I don't think it was. A father figure is an older man who is respected for his _parental_ qualities and may be an emotional substitute for a father. I am adding emphasis on the part that Slughorn was missing.' Why are we still talking about Slughorn. 'Is your class over?'

'Almost. What are parental qualities?' I sighed. She refuses to change the subject. I searched my mind for that answer. What are parental qualities?

'Almost? He isn't watching you?'

'Yes, almost. He isn't watching me but he is talking about what he hopes we learn in this class. Gotta go the bell rang.' I sighed in relief that the sky went back to black. Even if that meant my supply of power to feast on was no longer there. I could, however, feel her emotions when she was touching the book though. Soon, _very_ soon, I would be able to control her. I need to open the Chamber of Secrets now. See my bigger snake friend. Nagini may not be near but she is. Speaking of Nagini, I jumped into one of my memories about Nagini. Perhaps the one where she helped me bully a student and then had to disappear for a while.


	7. Possession

I was sitting at my desk, thinking about how I would take my first move. I was ready and I was strong enough, I was not at my full power yet. Of course not. That would take a while. I saw the sky become grey. 'Tom? Are you there?'

'Yes, I am always here for you.' I smirked. Complimenting and saying what people want to hear is one of my good skills. She was delighted and ecstatic. I'd shocked her. She hugged the book. I was her friend. I knew that was exactly what she was thinking.

'Look at what I can do.' I sighed. I can't 'look' at anything! However, she began to draw and colour in the book. I watched, delighted. I staid silent even as I began to wonder what she was drawing… colouring? Ah! I got it! I was watching her paint!

When she was done I took the painting onto my version of the diary. I stared at the greys, the greens, the blacks, the browns, the blues, and the whites. I looked at the lines. She had painted a picture of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I looked up as words began to lay out.

'Tom? What do you think about it?' I put the picture on the left page and then wrote on the right page.

'Is this Hogwarts?' She was happy, I'd gotten it right.

'Exactly! It's Hogwarts. You're so smart Tom. How did you know?'

'Are you outside?'

'Yes, I'm supposed to be studying for Charms. I did and I got bored. Is that bad?'

'No, it is not that bad. You said you studied. I believe you. Besides, you need time to play games don't you?' She sighed. I was slowly slipping into her mind. I wanted to test my power. I waited for her to speak more.

'I just felt like coming out to the grounds and sitting under a tree to read my books. I brought Charms and a book I checked out from the library for DADA. The Potions teacher is mean and McGonagall is also kind of strict but not mean. There's Flitwick for Charms, Sprout for Herbology, and Binns for History of Magic. Snape is Potions and McGonagall is Transfiguration. I'm sorry Tom, I feel sleepy and I'm going to take a nap now.' I was in her head. I'd possessed her but I wouldn't do that for long because I was using the power reserve I had built up.

I looked around and noticed that she was near the lake, in the shade of a clump of trees. She had indeed brought her Charms book. She was a first year and she had a library book. I took a few deep breaths, happy to be able to smell fresh air for once in a long, long time. However, I still need to get my work done. I heard the crow of a rooster, I turned to see where it might have come from. The hut was my only answer. Yesterday she'd told me how she'd seen the game keeper yesterday. I packed up the books, feeling the smooth surface of the library book and the Charms book. I put the bag on her shoulder before walking off to the hut. Where the game keeper usually lived.

When I got there I found fences. One for a garden and a smaller one for chickens. Where's the rooster? I can't have roosters ruining my plans! I walked up to the fence and looked around. I was running short on the strength I wanted to use. I didn't want to use it all up. So I gracefully slid back into the diary but I did place a spell on her, the Imperius.

'Look around and see if anyone's watching you.' She looked around and froze.

'Someone's looking.' She said, in a laid back manner. The Imperius does tend to put them into a trance, one that Dolohov once described as a 'feel good trance' that you don't want to end.

'Who is it?'

'Hagrid, the game keeper… _and he's coming this way!'_

'Act normal, you are doing nothing wrong.' Yet. She started talking. I tried my best not to try and listen, I needed my strength.

"Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley." … "I'm just exploring the grounds. Those pumpkins are huge. You must be a good gardener." … "Did you get a signed photo from Harry? I don't know if the rumours are true or not." ...I sighed in anger, I want to find the rooster! 'Make him go away or leave.' … "Thank you Hagrid, I can't wait to see what they look like on Halloween. I'm sorry but I have to go study for a test."

She left and I asked her to look back to see if he'd left and she nodded. "Today is Friday and classes are over, he's gone toward the castle. I told him I'm going to retrieve my spell book." I'm going to have her learn a few spells. This cannot happen again.

'Go back, see if the chickens are as beautiful as yours at home.' She'd talked about the chores she did at her house and how sometimes they get in the way. She walked back and just as we reached the fence, the rooster sounded off again.

Now to kill the thing…

It was the next day, seven o'clock at night. She had been talking to me a lot about Lockhart and Harry, worried that Harry didn't like her because she hadn't been offered a photo. 'Ginny, I want you to look at his personality. You said he was brave and courageous, didn't you?'

'Yes I did, but I don't see what that has to do with anything!' Don't you yell at- I gained my composure, happy to not have the power for my thoughts to appear on the page, just barely though. This just proves my point that Gryffindors have no brains.

'Ginny, please calm down? Is he humble? Does he boast about his victories?' She was thinking now.

'No, he doesn't. That's the difference between Harry and Lockhart.' I had to be careful because she wrote her heartache or heartbreak into the book, giving me more power, almost too much for me to handle, considering I'd been feeding on bits and pieces of her emotions tagged along with her promises. She closed the book for a while after that.

When she opened it again she began to write again. 'Dear Tom, I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I know that was mean but I just had to think things through on my own.' She was feeling guilt. I knew being nice to her would be the best way to keep her coming back. Now I had enough power to go see my friend. I was pleased. I tried possessing her, only half way this time.

'It's okay Ginny. I forgive you.' I tried casting ideas into her head. _'Leave your dorm.'_ She got up and left her room and walked down the stairs down to the common room. _'Leave your dorm.'_ 'But dinner is going to happen soon.' _'Leave your dorm, you need to go to the_ _second_ _floor._ _Remember to keep a look out for others._ _'_ She obeyed without question. She left the dorm and began her walk down the Grand Staircase. When she arrived at the second floor was when she began to question why she was there _._

' _Go to the door to your left. Have you been seen?'_

'No, I've not been seen.' She opened the door and I could feel her uncertainty and her fear of being caught.

'Don't worry, I won't get caught.' I'd chosen my choice of words cautiously. _'Walk up to the sink. Look for_ _a_ _funny design.'_ I couldn't exactly tell her to look for a snake. She'd suspect something. She began looking, feeling the facets. When she stopped suddenly, I took possession of her, I'd gotten to where it wouldn't be such a bother.

" _Open."_ The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed. I know there were more ways to get into the chamber but this was the fastest way.

I reached a solid wall which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with brilliant, shining emeralds. _"Open."_ The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight. I made my way inside and, not caring, I ran down the hall and toward the end of the chamber.

I stopped and raised my arm as I had done so many years ago. _"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_ Just as expected, the stone opened into a huge black hole. When it opened I saw no sign of movement. I was about to go and climb in when her head stuck out to see why it had opened.

When it saw me… Ginny… she slithered out and raised up, ready to strike. I lifted my hand, ready to pet her. _"Hello my sweet. Have you missed me? It is I, Tom."_ She lowered enough to look straight at me. I didn't meet her gaze. Ginny would die if I did.

" _You look nothing like my Tom! I am not stupid!"_ I quickly placed my hand on the edge of her nose. I gave her images to prove my tale. She spat her tongue out to taste the scent but I shook my head.

" _That will not work. I just thought I might come and say hello."_

" _How did this happen?"_

" _Possession. I will have to leave soon. I might ask if you want to go for a walk? I'll let you loose for a bit and don't worry. I'll be back very soon. Soon as possible."_ She nodded and I gave her a kiss on her nose before she disappeared quickly into one of the other pipes. I would miss Nagini for a while, until I could find her. She might be furious with me though. I've not seen her in a long time.

I was working on gathering enough power to remove this memory from her when I heard something I really didn't want to hear her say, I wasn't ready for her to do _that_ yet. _"Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…"_ I ran as fast as I could in this body. I needed to get to her before she could actually hurt anyone. I climbed into the pipe and saw the tip of her tail disappearing in the corner. I ran faster and climbed on top of her.

" _I'm so sorry my sweet but I cannot allow you to hurt anyone yet. I said I would come back and I promise I will, just please don't hurt anyone yet."_ Very unlike me but I was also dealing with Dumbledore and this girl cannot take him on. And I don't have my body, _yet_. _"I have the perfect idea for Halloween that you will love."_


	8. The First Attack

Strange things were going on. Sometimes I would find chicken blood on my fingers and bird feathers on my robes. I had told Tom about it and he said that I might be sleep walking and not to worry about it because most people sleep walk when their stressed. He was right, I was stressed. Because of all the school work I'm doing and the researching I'm doing in the library on my off time so that I could learn real Defense Against The Dark Arts. Tom had started testing me on First Year stuff like Lumos and Incendio. It was fun learning and I was amazed he knew so much but I guess that's Tom for you. He knows lots of things. I loved writing to Tom, I've been writing him more and more often.

Right now I was in my dorm with my curtains pulled closed as I angrily pulled out my diary, quill, and ink pot. I had steam coming from my ears. Percy, one of my older brothers, had _forced_ me to take the stupid Pepperup Potion. It should be _my_ choice! Not his! I felt the diary tingle my fingers when I angrily grabbed the book. Poor Tom. He doesn't deserve to be mistreated just because I'm upset. I handled him more gently and laid him out on my bed. I opened the book and words appeared instantly.

'What happened?' I dipped my quill into my ink and began to write.

'Dear Tom, my older brother Percy bullied me into taking a Pepperup Potion! I'm not sick! I just don't feel good! It's cold outside! Who feels good when it's cold?! I am not sick! I take better care of myself than Ron does! I am hurt that my brother believes I don't know how to care for myself. I love Percy, I love all my brothers, but sometimes they just get on my nerves! Ugh!' I hadn't meant to write that last bit… "Tom, I am so sorry I said that but I needed someone to talk to. Are you upset with me?' It took him a minute to reply.

"Dear Ginny, this reminds me of the time that you complained of your mother and you doing the dishes at home. The relationship between an older person and a younger person, when related, is called love and love typically contains consequences _and_ affection. As such the only reason that Percy, your older brother, forced you into taking the potion is because he doesn't want you to feel ill. Illness does nothing but hinder your school progress and is a weakness that might, depending on how severe, will bring you closer to death. You have told me on a few occasions that the oldest sibling you have that is still living with you is Percy. As such, typically as all older siblings, he feels that the well being of you, Ron, Fred, and George are on his shoulders. This includes, as I said earlier… health, hunger, thirst, behavior, language and such other things are his responsibility because the older siblings are not living with the family anymore and most witches and wizards in Britain don't really have a say in their kids lives except for eleven years and two months as a whole and by the time the kids are out of school they are adults, already chose a job, and are sent out to work and therefore are now adults and they restart the cycle of wizardry. So you can see where Percy is coming from, yes?' I stared at what I suppose I should call a lecture.

'Yes Tom. I understand.'

'Now what's wrong?'

'I don't like when you explain things, it makes me feel guilty when we talk about these things.'

'I am sorry for that, I do not mean to make you feel guilty. Do you want me to stop?'

'No! Don't stop, I love it. I love you, I want to keep you forever.'

'I… like you too?'

'You don't love me?'

'I don't know you enough to say that. I've been sharing everything about myself and I am only hearing of your problems, which I _love_ talking you through. Not just because it is my job but because you are a delightful person to talk to.'

'You're right. I've only talked about myself a bit and more about my problems. I think you are amazing, I tell you about my problems most of the time when we talk and yet you remain cheerful and level headed. Can you teach me how to do that?'

'I can't teach you how but I can tell you how. It is not something you teach. All you have to do is, when you do have a problem, step back and study your situation. What do they want? What do you want? What would bring the better solution? Would the solution hurt your feelings or theirs? There's more than that but it is all easier said than done. However, when you can answer all of these questions the way you want to and get the results you want to get then you have become what is called 'level headed'. Do you understand all of that? Or do you want me to continue?'

'No, I'm fine with just that for now. I'll practice all of it.'

'I suggest you start with if the solution would hurt your feelings or theirs and would it get you the result you want. Seems simple enough to me. What about you Ginny?' I stared at his words, trying to think. Yes, it did seem rather simple but…

'How will I decide what it is that I want?'

'The answer will continuously change. The answer depends on the situation and the choices. For example, your professor gives you an order and if you disobey you get a detention. Now you have to choices. Do you want to do what they said, let's say it's McGonagall and she wants you to go to bed on time. Do you want to go to bed? Or do you want to stay up? The con of staying up is you get a detention. For most students this choice should be easy, what would _you_ choose?'

'I would choose to go to bed.'

'Is it what you want?'

'I don't see why I wouldn't want it. There's many things that matter on my decision.'

'Well it's only an example. You get the point, yes?'

'Yes, I do, thanks Tom.'

Today was Halloween. I had written to Tom about it and he and I spent a while talking. He'd convinced me to stay up as long as possible to study DADA. I couldn't deny that I needed all the practice I could get out of it so I agreed. That was where I was now… or supposed to be. I was talking to Tom.

'Tom do you know anything about Halloween at Hogwarts?'

'Yes, of course. There are pumpkins large enough to sit in and there are usually candles floating in the air that are Halloween themed. There is a feast and dessert, that is all there basically is to it. Just another reason to slack off of work when you should be studying things like what the teachers are neglecting to teach you.'

'Well I'm supposed to be studying but right now I'm a bit tired really. I don't understand why I get so tired Tom. Can you help me with that problem?'

'This is your first year at Hogwarts and you've never had to work this hard before so your body is reacting badly. Next year you will be used to it, I assure you. It took my maker a while to get used to the huge work load he got from going to the school.' I yawned as I wrote another thing.

'Tom, I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll talk to you later.' I closed the book and then fell asleep.

(Tom POV)

She really should be used to it by now. I know she's not a Ravenclaw, those students get their work done faster than they can be given work and that is why students usually get so much to do over the holidays, I did great at school really. It was all just too easy. This and work. Of course I don't know if I ever actually went into a job in the future or what. I'd possessed her again. We talked so much this was becoming more and more easy.

I had her standing in the hall as I wrote words on the wall in the rooster's blood. I had let out the basilisk so she could find something to attack, I had told her to go for the cat first and I was surprised when I heard the snake speak.

" _I SMELL BLOOD!"_ Oh, good for you. You can smell blood. I heard the cat meowing and I closed my eyes as what I expected to happen did happen, my basilisk petrified the cat and I picked up the cat and tied her to the pole. Then I told her to go back to her home and she obliged. I quickly made off into the girl's bathroom that kept the Chamber Of Secrets and made my way back down to make sure she went where she was supposed to and then I would clean off Ginny and put her back in her bed.


	9. The Chamber Of Secrets

I was still in the book but I was getting stronger as the days flew by. Ginny would feed me little tidbits like Harry things and how much she didn't like Lockhart. Lately her worries were becoming more and more about what I was doing, which was alarming but I knew she wasn't accusing me of doing it because she thought I was nothing more than a book, a diary she could write in. Soon I would become my old self again… no, not my old self but my new self. I had no intention in following _his_ footsteps. I was _much_ better than that scum.

While Ginny wasn't looking in the diary I would practice using the magic in my mind to create things like a lamp and a bed and I would also practice keeping my thoughts to myself while I also wrote on the page when the book was shut. I didn't need her reading into my thoughts and my thoughts were popping up on the page every now and then. I _really_ didn't need that happening or she would stop trusting me and I would be left in here. I, dare I say it, _need_ her presence.

I was doing such a thing when I noticed the book was opening. I quickly took what I had written off the page to keep it clean of ink. She made a blot on the page in her eagerness and I removed the blot from the page for her.

'Dear Tom, I think I might be the culprit of the attack on Ms. Norris! Please tell me I'm wrong! I don't even know what a Chamber Of Secrets is! Everyone in the school is talking about it! They think that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin! I might be getting Harry in danger but I know for a fact I couldn't possibly be an heir of Slytherin! What is an Heir Of Slytherin! Isn't he dead? How could he have an heir? What's the monster in the chamber? I have tried asking my teachers but none of them will tell me! I'm scared Tom! Please help me!' I picked up my quill and began to write back. This reminds me something of Morse code.

'Dear Ginny, please calm down. You are not the Heir Of Slytherin. You would have to be in Slytherin to be so. You are a Gryffindor. Or that is what you told me. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Has Harry shown anything that might indicate that he is the Heir?' They think a Gryffindor like him is the heir? Surely Dumbledore knew better… but he does know better! He could tell there was something 'wrong' with me when I was going to school. So why does he let the school think that Harry is the heir? Does he not care?

'Tom, do you know anything about the chamber of secrets? Or what the monster is?'

'The chamber can only be opened by the heir. Now the tricky part is that Salazar Slytherin made the chamber so therefore he would have made sure no one could find it. He didn't want the other three to go snooping around.'

'So it does exist?'

'Shall I tell you the story of the chamber Ginny?' I sat back. I know I can't tell her too much but I can spread the lore. They wouldn't tell her so it was my job then since she was so desperate. I could scare her and get more power from doing so.

'Yes, please?' I sat up and began to write.

'Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four founders, the greatest witches and wizards of their era. The four school Houses are named after them: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was back when Muggles were conducting witch hunts. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out children who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. Three of the founders coexisted harmoniously. One did not. Disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Salazar and the others. Salazar wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within Purebloods. He disliked taking Mudblood students, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Salazar and Godric. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. However, before Salazar left the castle, he built a hidden chamber in the castle, the other founders knew nothing of it. Salazar sealed the Chamber Of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own _true_ heir arrived at the school. The heir _alone_ would be able to unseal the Chamber Of Secrets, unleashing the horror within that only the Heir Of Slytherin can control, and use it to purge the school of all those who were unworthy to study magic. Though the school has been searched many times over for evidence of this secret chamber but there is no such luck, it does, indeed, not exist.'

'Wow. Then what does the writing on the wall mean?'

'Someone trying to scare the school. There was one man who was blamed for the opening of the chamber. You know how people work. When something is wrong they look for two things: someone to help them and someone to blame. It just the way they work and there is nothing you can do about it. Even those who tend to blame themselves for their mistakes look for those two things when things go down hill.'

'Who exactly opened the chamber? Or was blamed for it?' Dumbledore. I smirked. That would be funny. In a sick twisted kind of way.

'Rubeus Hagrid.' She slammed the book closed. Damn it. I could feel the power flowing through the book still. She was probably hugging the book. She was indeed scared. What a feeble mind she has. It would be too easy to break her so I have to be gentle.


	10. Lessons From Riddle

I was in Defense Against The Dark Arts class, otherwise known as Boring or DADA. Lockhart only did reenactments from his books. Things I doubt he's done considering how young he looks. Though I think no one will believe me because I'm only eleven and everyone seems to fawn over him and I can't say anything about that because… I do the same with Harry! I sighed and took out my diary. I opened it to the front page and began to write.

'Dear Tom, Lockhart isn't teaching me _anything_ useful in DADA! All he does is show how he 'defeated' a whole bunch of creatures like the wagga wagga werewolf. What _is_ a wagga wagga werewolf? How come no one listens to kids? I tried asking Lockhart what his adventures have to do with DADA spells and he almost gave me detention! I just can't stand it!'

'Dear Ginny, if you want I can give you the list of spells you learn in class if you want. First Year of course. Wagga Wagga is actually a place in Australia, believe it or not. Some things like that are named for where, when, why, or how they happened. Most people have horrible memories you know? So therefore you thus spell it like this: Wagga Wagga werewolf. Do you know what a werewolf is Ginny? Lastly I would like to say, adults were most likely raised to never question their superiors unless they had questions on the subject at hand.' I loved watching Tom write, it was _elegant_. Much better than my handwriting. I didn't like his last statement but I guess he's right?

'Please do give me the list of spells I'm supposed to learn from DADA class for First Year and when summer comes again you can teach me Second Year spells. I bet you have a good memory. And Harry.' I beamed from writing his name. I was more and more excited about watching Harry play his Quidditch match coming soon. 'I still don't like that they won't listen to me.'

'Well don't worry Ginny. _I_ will _always_ listen to you, your troubles, your hopes, your fears, anything you tell me I will listen and understand. From my understanding, every kid goes through the thought process of thinking adults never listen to them. I believe that the adults are giving the child the wrong upbringing. That is one way to teach your kids how to have independence, pride, and confidence. All that can come in very handy. Especially when grown. Some good ideas are passed on because the wizard or witch is too afraid to speak up to their boss about it. Every idea, good or bad, from every person in the community should be considered or at least listened to.'

'And no _fake_ listening either!'

' _Agreed_!' I saw Lockhart looking around the classroom and wrote a quick goodbye as the bell rang for class to be over.

I was inside the library. Tom had talked me into studying magic, saying that once I got home that my parents wouldn't let me practice magic at home because it was illegal. I knew he was right, even if I could get away with it. Not that I would even try, I'm not Fred or George.

Some of the spells I was looking for were Flipendo (The Knockback Jinx), Vermillious (the Vermillious Charm), Verdimillious (the Verdimillious Charm), Lumos (the Wand Lighting Charm), Fumos (the Smokescreen Charm), Periculum (the Periculum Charm) and how to produce green and red sparks. He also had me reading up on curing werewolf bites, gnomes, doxies, snails, imps, bowtruckles, ghosts, gargoyles, hags, fire crabs, and gytrashes.

He taught me the incantation, (kept reaffirming what it's official name was (like the Knockback Jinx) and how to spell it), the proper pronunciation, hand movement, what color it should it be, and the effect it should have. (He actually kept reaffirming all that information when I messed up.) He even told me the creatures sentience (he said that meant how self aware they are like we are and he defined it: ), the native range (where they are most likely to be found), any possible alternative names (like the doxy is also called 'Biting Fairy'), possible height, how to tell the difference from one creature from the other, possible hair color, possible skin color, possible affiliation, and how dangerous the creature was considered to be by the Ministry of Magic. He told me many more things but something nice he did for me was draw the hand motion and write down all the information he was telling me. He also did the same with the creatures. He drew pictures of the creatures, _very_ detailed I might add, and adding in the information on both left and right pages. He would give me any info he could.

'Tom how do you know all that? It's very interesting.' I wrote when he was finally giving me a break from reading.

'My maker had plenty of free time on his hands. I am a book. I keep all the information entered into me. Are you ready to learn instead of just reading what I put down for you?'

'You are a very good teacher. I appreciate all the effort you're putting into giving me the information that Lockhart is not.'

'It makes you happy. Why would I not want to make you happy? That is kind of my job.'

'I wish you were a real person. You could help me with my work and everything and when I got lonely I could come find you. I don't really have any friends. All my classmates think I'm weird. Because of my brothers. I bet even Harry thinks I'm weird! No, I _know_ he thinks I'm weird!' I saw a tear drop onto the parchment… did he notice?

"I wish that you didn't have to be lonely. Despite what people- Are you crying Ginny? Did I make you cry?' I chuckled a bit, shaking my head.

'No Tom, you didn't make me sad. You couldn't possibly have from the short words you said. It was me who left the subject we were talking about. Despite what people what Tom?' I asked, eager to hear from him.

'Despite what people say, first impressions can be fixed. If those people you gave a first impression to don't have thick, empty, one track minds. Only bullies keep their first impressions of a person for a long amount of time Ginny. Now I shall ask again. Are you ready to begin learning?'

'Fine. I suppose we can't always talk. I have to learn how to be a proper witch and Lockhart definitely isn't going to be teaching me anything useful any time soon.' I replied and he quickly moved on from that question.

'First I will give you the drawing and you will return it to me just so. Then I will give you the next piece of information and you will write it back out to me. When we are through the whole thing I will write it all out for you to study for a few minutes and you will then write it all back to me. I can only teach you this way. Learning from repetition. I suggest you _do not_ go out and try any hands on experience in the wild. You need to learn how to defend yourself first.' Then his words began to disappear and his drawing began to form. When it was done I wrote back to him instead.

'Tom I think your drawing of the bowtruckle is adorable. Can you draw more things?'

'… Please do try to concentrate Ginny. First comes written and then practical. It is best to do it in this manner so that you might pass every test they throw at you. Stereotypically, most students pass on this type of learning because it requires 'too much effort'.'

'I still think it's adorable. If I do well can you do more drawings?'

'I shall make a deal with you. For every correct first answer, I will give you a drawing of anything that pleases you. For every correct section, I will give you an hour of drawings of things that please you. For every perfect session, I will give you any number of drawings you wish of anything that pleases you. Do we have a deal?' I nodded before remembering he can't see me.

'We have a deal Tom.' I felt a shiver run up my spine.

'Good. Now let's get going on this DADA class. Draw the picture I have given you.'

It was time for bed now. I had heard about Harry's broken arm and it had taken Tom an entire hour to calm me down from what I heard. Harry had been chased by a rogue bludger and when he caught the snitch he was hit by the bludger and he fell off his broom and Lockhart had _removed his bones_ from his arm with some stupid spell he used on Harry. It took Tom an entire hour to calm me down, I was so angry.

On the other bad side I didn't have any correct first answers on any of the quizzes Tom gave me. I had decided to tell him that he was an excellent teacher and that I wanted him to teach me the other classes as well. He had given me a picture after all. It had been one with a bowtruckle inside a tree with a whole family of bowtruckles. I think Tom would, or should, be considered a best friend. Forget a girl having a diamond for a best friend, a girl should have Tom for a best friend. Too bad there's not enough Tom's to go around, that I knew of anyway.

'Dear Tom, thank you for today. It was awesome except the part about Harry.' I stopped writing and frowned. Poor Harry.

'Dear Ginny, you deserve a good night's rest for all the hard work you put into the written part of your studies. The practical part doesn't come up until you get a correct whole session on one of them. Then you can practice that spell until you get it right every time.'

'Where did you learn to… learn like that? -Wait! Let me guess. It was your maker?'

'…Yes. Are you exasperated with my maker?'

'… Yes and No. From what you've told me, he's a bad person but a very smart one. What do you think he made on his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s?'

'He said he made the highest grade and he would never miss a chance to brag about it to me.'

'He does know it's not fair right? You couldn't possibly take one of them.'

'You should really get some sleep, Ginny.' I felt suddenly more sleepy than I was before. I yawned before closing my book and lying down in bed. I really do deserve that sleep. I've worked hard today. I can't wait for the practical part of my learning.


	11. Second One This Term

I'd possessed her. I had sneaked down to the Chamber and was now petting the basilisk.

 _I missed you._

 _And I you. Don't worry. I will allow you to feed my darling._ I hissed and she turned and slithered off up the pipes to go find someone to eat. I wasn't bothered by this fact because all things must eat to survive right? That's why there are little skeletons lying around the floor. Just because you stop the 'monster' from petrifying or killing students doesn't mean it stops eating. I took my time walking around the chamber as I waited for her to come back.

When she did, I was surprised at what she had to say. _There's a crow out there. How?_

 _You mean there's another rooster? Don't worry, I'll take care of it my dear. You have nothing to fear._

…

I was now in the grounds, outside, under a strong Disillusionment Charm. I couldn't risk getting caught. I was standing inside the chicken coop and slowly making my way to the coup. I stepped inside and looked around for my target. It was resting peacefully in the highest nest… not for long. I smiled, one that clearly displeased Ginny's subconcious. I removed my smile at once and concentrated on keeping her under control. I'd spooked her.

I raised her wand to the chicken very quietly when she'd calmed down again. I gently and slowly put the wand to the rooster's neck. I gathered strength from her and myself before silently casting diffindo before immediately casting protego on myself.

There was a splatter of blood and I cast a silencing spell before any of them could alert anyone outside, namely the big oaf. I cast a spell to make them sleep before using a spell to put them all back in their nest. I'd finished the job I'd came here to do so I snuck out and back towards the castle.

…

I know I was taking a risk having possessed Ginny in daylight but I was interested in what it was like and I would let her go soon, very soon. Not let her go but let her have control again. I found the castle hadn't changed much. Dumbledore has just gotten older. I found it pleasing that he didn't know what was going on with Ginny. There's a reason he's called dumb-ledore.

I walked down to see the basilisk again and let her out, this time to see what she could _really_ do…


	12. Three Attacks!

'Dear Tom, you won't believe what happened! It's horrible! Why would someone do that?! I feel so bad! People claim Harry did it! They claim Harry is the Heir of Slytherin! He can't be though! He's in Gryffindor! He is the one who destroyed You Know Who! There was blood on my clothes that one time, do you think that perhaps I might be helping? Or that it's me?! I don't know what to do Tom! Tom help me!' I was frantic to know what he thought about what happened to Colin Creevey and Nearly Headless Nick. I didn't tell him about though... too late. He's replying.

'Dear Ginny, please calm down and tell me wht happened. Otherwise I cannot help. What did the Heir of Slytherin do this time?'

'If I remember correctly, there's been three attacks. Maybe all at the same day? It was Colin Creevey, Headless Nick, and Justin Finch Flechy. I don't really know how to spell his name. Just know that he's a Hufflepuff.'

'A Hufflepuff? Isn't he the one spreading nasty rumours about Harry?'

'Yeah but why does that matter? That makes it worse! How do you know about that though? I don't recall giving a name... never mind. It's not important. Jumping to conclusions is wrong though. That's how prejudice starts. Or that's what my dad says.'

'The other two, I am assuming again, are Gryffindor?'

'Yes. How did you know Colin was from Gryffindor?'

'Because you mentioned it, remember?' I watched as my handwriting appeared. He was right. I had told him. 'Perhaps you are right. Jumping to conclusions is not the way to go. I apologize Ginny.' I smiled. Tom was so nice and... gentlemanly.

'I love having you around. You are the perfect example of a good friend.'

'Do you have many of those?'

'No. Not really. Colin was the only friend I had besides you. The others dislike me because I...'

'... like Harry Potter, the Heir of Slytherin?'

'Yes but he's not! Just because he talks Parsel- or whatever doesn't mean he's the Heir of Slytherin! It doesn't matter that Harry is in the wrong place at the wrong time! It doesn't matter that Harry defeated You Know Who! He's not a Dark wizard and he's not the Heir Of Slytherin! Harry has continued to beat You Know Who! Last year You Know Who was after a stone! Harry stopped him! ... I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to get angry.'

'It's fine Ginny. What stone was this?'

'Elixir of life or something.'

'Philosophers Stone?'

'Yes! That's it! Can you tell me how you got the name Tom Riddle? It's your name on the back right? What does M stand for?'

'Yes. That is my name. Printed for easy remembrance. Tom Marvolo Riddle. M stands for Marvolo.'

'That's cool. Marvolo kind of sounds like a powerful name.'

'And Ginny is a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as the girl writing in this book.' I blushed.

'Tom, please stop flirting with me. It's weird. Weird in a nice kind of way. I kind of have to go now. Thank you Tom, for talking to me.'

'Well thank you, it was my pleasure.'


	13. Harry Potter

I want to meet Harry. I know he's not the Heir of Slytherin but there has to be a reason that they would believe Harry was right? However they might know nothing about Slytherin. If they've all heard about the rumor of the chamber then they know that the Heir is supposed to end mudbloods and blood traitors. Well… mudbloods yes. Not really blood traitors. I stopped thinking when I saw the light come on. Soon I'll be able to leave the pages of this book and have my own body. Lord Voldemort will return.

'Dear Tom, guess what day it is?'

'The day I get to see you again?' I'd made her laugh.

'No silly, it's Christmas day!' … She called me silly…

'And how was I supposed to know? I don't have a calendar. I'm a book.'

'I wish I could give you a present. Sometimes it's hard to remember you're a diary.'

'You can. Tell me about Harry. I know you love talking about him. What type of friends does he have?'

'He has my brothers, Hermione, Neville, and some other Gryffindors.'

'Do you know anything about Hermione? Like her parents? What about Neville's parents?' I know Ginny and her brothers were blood traitors. I could tell from how she talked and what she wrote about. She took a few minutes before replying.

'Hermione's parents are Muggles and Neville's raised by his grandma. I don't know anything about his parents.' So Harry is friends with a Mudblood and a blood traitor. Not very Slytherin Heir like. Maybe there's something I'm missing.

'Is Harry an aggressive person or is he a meek person?'

'Harry's not aggressive but he's not meek either. He'll stand up for what he believes in, that's how he defeated You Know Who.' He's not aggressive. He sounds like a Gryffindor.

'Is he ambitious in what he believes in?'

'I think so.'

'How ambitious? Is he willing to hurt someone if it will give him what he wants?'

'No! Harry isn't like that! I swear Tom!'

'Don't worry Ginny. I have no reason to believe you would lie to me.' He is nothing like a Slytherin. His parents- who are his parents?

'Can I ask for a present?'

'I have one more question about Harry. Then I will gladly give you anything you want, that I can provide.'

'Yes?'

'Who are his parents?'

'James and Lily Potter. James was a Pure-Blood and Lily was a Muggle Born. They were in the Order Of The Phoenix, an organization led by Dumbledore to stop You Know Who, and they were great wizard and witch. I found James Potter on the Seeker trophies. He was one of the great ones.'

'What was it you wanted for Christmas?'

'I was wondering if you could draw a picture of Harry? Maybe? I don't have good art skills but you do.'

'I don't know what he looks like.' I tried to get out of it. 'But I can draw many more things for you. Like a unicorn.' All witches like unicorns, no matter how old they are.

'What if I give you a description?' I decided to give her her wish if only to keep her happy with me and that way I might get more about Harry from her.


	14. Reflection

(Ginny)

It was Valentine's Day. I was eager for Harry to get my Valentine. I'd thought it out and Tom said I'd done it perfectly and that had it been addressed to him that he would be pleased with his valentine. Everything in the Great Hall had been pink. I also thought it was funny that Lockhart said Snape would give you a Love Potion… and then I looked at Snape's face when he said that… it made me laugh even more.

I told Tom about it… until I remembered I'd gotten rid of the diary. It wasn't just some diary that talked back to you. I realized that when the book said.. well it said something strange that no book would say! Not even a wizard one. I'd begun feeling more and more weak as February went on and then I realized I'd been getting weaker and weaker as I used the diary more and more. So I got rid of it. But now I was friendless.

That was until I saw that Harry had my- the diary! I just have to get it back, and before Tom reveals any of my secrets! I would get it back soon.


	15. Meet Harry

(Tom)

Someone's hurting Ginny. I knew it the instant that the pages were full of scarlet ink. I drained it all away but I didn't bother writing to her. I knew better, the book wasn't open. She's been doing all these weird things lately, I wonder if someone took the diary. If so, I will make them pay _dearly_. I need Ginny.

Ginny is the one who's been feeding me, talking to me. Right now she and I were having a fight but as all small children she'd either forget it or get over it… unless of course she's like me. But she's shown on many occasions that she's not a Slytherin nor one to keep a grudge. So that was out of the question and I only need wait for her to come back to me. Then I shall make the best apology I was capable of, no one said a thing about sincere.

I was surprised one night when the book was opened. I waited. The first thing to be done was to flick through the pages. That's odd, doesn't she know what day it is? She usually talks to me on that date just to make sure I knew what day it was, she talked to me every day. The book was closed and then opened to the first page, January First. A blot of ink was dropped. I rolled my eyes and swept the black drop away. The pages were turned ten times, landing on January 21st. Wrong date, unless a year has passed… what if it had? I can't tell time in here! Before I had time to calm myself down, I saw words begin to write themselves out on the page, words that intrigued me.

'My name is Harry Potter.' Did her boyfriend steal her diary to see if she had a crush on him? I cackled before sweeping the words away to write back to him.

'Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?'

'Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.' I felt the aura around me grow dark with fury. I really need to stop doing that. I swept the emotion away to write back to Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

'Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read.' That had nothing to do with it, but I knew I needed bait to lure Golden Boy and if I'm right, I know just what bait to use.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'That's where I am now.' I put a hand to my face, groaning. Stupid boy, of course that's where you are! I noticed he was still writing. 'I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?' I know just about everything about that place. I knew that I'd given the right bait, and I hadn't even needed to name the Chamber. What type of things is Dumbledore teaching his Golden Boy? Clearly not logic.

'Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my Fifth Year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.' I let the words stay on the page for at least what felt like five minutes to let the foolish Gryffindor boy soak in the information. He picked a much lower place to reply.

'It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?' It depends which answer do you want? I needed him to trust me, enough with the mind games.

'I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him.' It took him a while to reply. Then I remembered something. He's only twelve and he raised by Muggles. He has no idea what I mean. 'Let me show you.' Finally he replied.

'OK' in big, black letters. I flipped the pages all the way to June 13th. I watched as my scenery changed and in came Golden Boy. I only had one second to recognize his appearance before the place turned into Dippet's office. I could no longer see him. I waited at the door for the appropriate time for me to enter the office. I cannot act out of character or the little show I was to put on for Golden Boy would dissipate and he'd be thrown from the book… and probably wonder why. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." called the familiar voice of Headmaster Dippet. I entered his office as requested. "Ah, Riddle." He said, giving me that usual gentle smile he gave me.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" I asked. What had it been again? Who cares, Harry is in this room somewhere, if only I could see him.

"Sit down, dear boy. I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh." I sat down as he requested, in the chair he indicated.

"My dear boy, I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?" I locked eyes with him.

"No, I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You are Muggle-born?" He asked. See how polite he is, he doesn't wish to say Mudblood.

"No sir."

"And your parents are-"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me – Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

"The thing is, Tom, special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…" You mean I hurt my own plight. How is _that_ possible?

"You mean all these attacks, sir?"

"Precisely. My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle wwhe term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… you will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the – er – source of all this unpleasantness…" A lot of thoughts flitted through my head at his words but more importantly…

"Sir, if the person was caught – if it all stopped – "

"What do you mean? Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?" Yes, Hagrid.

"No, sir."

"You may go now." I tredged out of the room, appearing disappointed before closing the door. I have to go find Hagrid. I swept down the spiral staircase and walked through halls until I reached the entrance hall before I heard the most annoying voice ever. Though I remember there are good times to hear his voice, like when he's telling Potter off. Not that I hate the guy, of course not.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" Did it cross that too lazy to think idiot that my common room is in the dungeons?! I have to cross through the entrance hall to get there! I took a calming breath before casting a Legilemins to prevent his treacherous mind poking into private affairs that didn't concern him in the least. I turned to look at him. Sure enough, he was trying to protrude into my mind.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir." I replied sweetly.

"Well, hurry off to bed. Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since… Good night Riddle." I watched him turn his back and tried my best not to sneer after him. No wonder that idiot seems to know things he shouldn't. He probes into people's minds. He tries to do so every time he meets me. Clearly that Mudblood lover doesn't trust me. I need to go. Hagrid will be leaving soon. No time for seething. I headed straight for the dungeons, pretending to do as that filth asked of me.

I found a place to hide and wait. Waiting for Hagrid to show up. He's so huge, no one could miss him. He's half giant after all. This better work. I've probably tarnished my reputation by pretending to be his best friend, he had none besides Dumbledore. I heard Hagrid sneaking and quietly followed him. I followed him and soon I heard noises coming from a different room. That's him alright.

"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here…. C'mon now… in the box..." I spun around the corner. Hagrid was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus." I said sharply, indicating my presence to the oaf. He slammed the door shut, obviously doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. I learned better than that when I was four.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?" Fool. My common room is down here. I stepped closer.

"It's all over. I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop." And I can't have that now can I?

"What d'yeh-"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets." I should know. Sometimes their annoying. "I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"

"It never killed no one!" He backed up against the door, telling me exactly where it was.

"Come on, Rubeus. The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him! He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside." I drew my wand… even though I don't really need it. I quietly casted an Alohomora on the door. The door flew open, knocking Hagrid into the wall opposite. "Cistem Aperio!" 'Down came the spider'. I aimed my wand at the creature, waited for it to be a second too late before casting another spell. "Arania Exumai!" I shouted, missing. I turned back to the oaf. "I can't let you go Hagrid. They'll have your wand for this Hagrid. You'll be expelled." With that my memory was over and everything went back to normal, I was allowed another moment to look at Harry, and Harry was thrown from the book.


	16. Getting The Book Back

I walked out of the girl's dorm in the Gryffindor dormitory and sat down with a book in my lap. I needed everyone out of the common room if I'm going to successfully do this. I read my book as I waited for everyone to leave.

It took an hour but finally they were all out. I closed my book and crept up the stairs to the boys' dorm. I walked into the Second Year door and started digging around in Harry's things. I know what this looks like but it's not what it looks like. I'm not looking for something of his to keep, I'm looking for something that belonged to me. I needed Tom back.

I need Tom back before he said anything. I threw things left and right, I looked under covers, beds, desks, everything and anything. Still I seemed to not be able to find the book. Then I noticed the drawers.

I ran over and ripped them open. Still nothing. I dug through all the things in both drawers before checking everyone's. No book. I was getting desperate. I dug through the trunks and finally I caught the diary.

I yanked it out and ran back to the common room before running into the girl's dorm. I ran to the First Year room and jumped on my bed, closing the curtains around me. I sat there, trying to catch my breath.

"Ginny?" came a voice. I opened the curtains. "What's wrong?" She asked. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Draco's making fun of me." She huffed.

"Well don't listen to that stuck up, nasty, impulsive, Slytherin. Everyone knows Slytherins are just bullies. Just look at Professor Snape. He was a Slytherin and he's a real jerk. Especially to Harry." She comforted me. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Any time Ginny."

 **I know this chap was short, but I will try to make up for it.**


End file.
